Time and Fallen Leaves
by chewyvernon
Summary: Seungkwan tidak pernah menyangka akan menemukan kepingan ingatannya di dalam bus sepulang sekolah. [VERKWAN, BXB]


Seorang namja bertubuh gempal berjalan santai melewati jalanan lengang yang dipenuhi guguran daun maple kering yang terembus angin. Kilau jingga dari langit senja membuat Seungkwan mengulas senyum tipis. Ia menikmati waktu pulangnya kali ini. Suasana musim gugur memang menenangkan hati, batinnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia berpikir seperti itu, pasalnya hari ini Seungkwan seolah tertimpa kesialan bertubi-tubi. Dimulai dari terlambat datang ke sekolah dan membuatnya mendapatkan hukuman membersihkan toilet, lupa tak membawa buku berisi pekerjaan rumah yang telah dikerjakannya semalam suntuk, sampai harinya diakhiri dengan omelan dari Min-ssaem karena membuat kemeja putih yang dikenakannya kotor setelah ketumpahan kopi milik Seungkwan. Sungguh, hari ini adalah hari tersial dalam hidupnya. Ia bahkan tak berhenti melontarkan umpatan atau bahkan sumpah serapah setelah melewati hari dipenuhi rentetan kesialan seperti tadi. Namun entah mengapa setiap umpatan itu bagai menguap kala langkah Seungkwan mencapai ujung persimpangan jalan, dimana ia mampu melihat bagaimana indahnya jalanan panjang dihiasi pohon-pohon maple yang mengagumkan pada kedua sisinya. Daun keemasan yang gugur tiap angin berembus telah menghipnotis Seungkwan masuk ke dalam ilusi berisi ketenangan juga kehangatan. Sejenak, Seungkwan mampu melupakan rasa sebal dan amarah dalam hatinya.

Kedua kakinya terus melangkah dengan penuh keyakinan. Senyumnya tak luntur bahkan dengan riangnya ia menyapa anak-anak yang bermain di taman pinggir jalan. Seungkwan benar-benar terlihat bersahaja dan menikmati waktunya kali ini. Ya, untuk saat ini setidaknya Seungkwan bisa merasa bahagia. Sebelum kabut hitam kembali menutup hatinya dan mengingatkannya akan sekelebat kesialan yang pernah menimpanya dulu. Dan mungkin dari sanalah kesialannya berawal, membawanya pada kesialan-kesialan baru yang entah kapan akan habis.

Semuanya berawal semenjak hari itu. Hari dimana sebuah kecelakaan hebat berhasil merenggut satu-persatu harta berharga milik lelaki berpipi gembil tersebut. Usianya masihlah 15 tahun kala kedua orangtuanya berpulang pada Yang Maha Kuasa. Malang? Memang. Waktu itu Seungkwan juga bersama kedua orangtuanya di dalam mobil. Tak pernah terlintas sedikit pun dalam pikiran ketiganya mobil yang mereka tumpangi akan terperosok ke dalam jurang. Begitu tragis saat kecelakaan itu berhasil menewaskan kedua orangtua Seungkwan. Beruntung, lelaki gembil itu dapat terselamatkan walaupun kepalanya terbentur hebat. Para kerabat terdekatnya sudah dibuat sedih dengan kematian kedua orangtua Seungkwan, dan cobaan baru kembali datang.

Seungkwan yang mengalami koma selama hampir dua minggu mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya dengan keadaan mengenaskan dimana kepalanya dibalut kasa putih untuk menutupi luka serta jahitan pada beberapa bagian kepalanya. Lelaki berpipi gembil itu meringis merasakan denyut nyeri pada kepalanya seiring matanya terbuka. Hal pertama yang Seungkwan lihat saat itu adalah langit-langit sebuah ruangan asing yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Suara konstan dari benda persegi di sisi kirinya pun sempat membuatnya merasakan bising. Tak lama kemudian terdengar beberapa pertanyaan dari orang-orang asing yang tak dikenalnya. Seungkwan hanya diam, tak berniat menjawab. Kepalanya terasa semakin nyeri kala otaknya mencoba untuk berpikir. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian terdengar tangis histeris dari orang-orang tadi. Satu lagi kemalangan yang menimpa lelaki bertubuh gempal itu; ia kehilangan sebagian dari ingatannya. Amnesia Parsial; begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya.

Terlepas dari fakta pahit yang menggetirkan itu, Seungkwan selalu berusaha menjadi sosok yang seceria mungkin. Menyembunyikan seluruh dukanya di balik tawa. Hatinya sudah cukup tercabik mengingat kepergian kedua orangtuanya. Ia tak mau melihat kerabat-kerabatnya khawatir karena dirinya menjadi pemurung.

Tak terasa sudah hampir 15 menit Seungkwan menapaki jalanan dipenuhi guguran daun maple itu. Kini langkahnya sudah mencapai ujung persimpangan, dan di depan sana sudah berdiri halte —tempatnya menunggu bus menuju rumah. Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Seungkwan untuk menyeberangi jalanan padat itu karena tak ada lampu lalu lintas yang memudahkannya. Sesaat setelah mencapai halte, Seungkwan mendudukan dirinya di atas bangku. Disadarinya suasana halte sore ini tak cukup ramai. Itu berarti ia tak perlu berdesakan ataupun saling dorong untuk sekadar masuk ke dalam bus nanti.

Untuk menghapus rasa bosan yang mendadak muncul, Seungkwan menggerakkan kedua kakinya bergantian secara konstan. Kedua belah bibirnya bergerak kecil menyenandungkan penggalan lirik dari lagu favoritnya. Lelaki itu tampak santai. Dan yang bus yang ditunggu pun akhirnya tiba. Seungkwan segera bangkit dan melangkah masuk ke dalam bus. Memang benar ia tak perlu berdesakan masuk ke dalam bus, namun yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh di luar dugaan. Seungkwan sontak menekuk wajahnya saat melihat seluruh tempat duduk di bus telah terisi penuh. Ia masih berdiri di depan, menyisir kembali pandangannya pada seluruh sisi bus, berharap masih ada tempat duduk yang kosong. Sekalipun harus berdampingan dengan pria paruh baya dengan wajah mesum, Seungkwan tak masalah asalkan ia bisa duduk.

Namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Seungkwan harus rela berdiri selama beberapa menit karena tak ada kursi yang tersisa. Ia hanya menghela nafas kasar sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Sedikit mencebikkan bibir saat merasakan sentuhan sensual pada bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dirinya mencibir pada sosok mesum yang mencari kesempatan di tengah kesempitan. Seungkwan yang merasa risih dan takut pun menggeser posisinya namun tetap menyandarkan pantatnya pada sandaran kursi yang tengah diduduki orang. Tak sopan memang, tapi siapa peduli?

"Permisi."

Sebuah tepukan lirih pada lengan kanan Seungkwan membuat sang empu menolehkan kepala. Menatap ke belakang dan mendapati sosok pemuda —kelihatan seusia dengannya— memintanya untuk duduk karena penumpang di sebelah lelaki itu telah turun. Seungkwan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Terimakasih."

Seungkwan duduk di samping jendela karena lelaki di sisinya bilang ia akan segera turun. Jadi ia menurut saja.

Selama perjalanan pulang Seungkwan terus memandang ke luar jendela transparan bus. Pikirannya sudah bercabang begitu banyak. Sesekali melirik sisi kirinya dimana lelaki asing tadi duduk dan mendapati sosok itu juga menatapnya. Mau tak mau pandangan mereka bertemu. Hati Seungkwan mendadak kacau saat menatap sepasang manik kecokelatan itu. Seolah ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di sana, Seungkwan merasa aneh. Lebih aneh lagi karena sosok lelaki itu tak juga memutus pandangan mereka, begitupula dengan Seungkwan. Lelaki berpipi gembil itu terlalu sibuk menyelami obsidian di hadapannya. Menelisik iris kecokelatan yang tampak indah saat diterpa cahaya senja. Perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan pun semakin menjadi. Hingga tak lama kemudian Seungkwan merasakan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Pandangan mereka pun terpaksa putus karena Seungkwan meringis merasakan nyeri hebat pada kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seungkwan mendengarnya. Suara itu, yang barusan didengarnya terasa tak asing walaupun baru pertama ia dengar. Begitu rendah namun indah.

"G-gwenchana," jawabnya terbata.

"Sungguh?" Lelaki itu kembali bertanya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

Dan untuk alasan yang tidak pasti, Seungkwan merasa bahagia.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan rasa nyeri itu telah pergi. Lelaki bermata cokelat itupun sudah kembali tenang, begitupun Seungkwan. Namun di balik ketenangan itu tersimpan beribu kata yang tertahan. Tak sanggup untuk terucap.

Seungkwan terus berperang dengan pikirannya. Memikirkan sekelebat ingatan yang merasuki pikirannya beberapa saat lalu. Telapak tangannya telah basah oleh keringat dingin. Mata bulatnya sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk melirik ke sisi kiri dirinya. Ia tak sanggup menatap obsidian cokelat dari lelaki berwajah campuran itu. Tidak karena sensasi aneh ini terus menggerogoti Seungkwan. Dalam hati merutuk karena intimidasi yang datang dari tatapan lelaki asing itu. Ya, Seungkwan sadar lelaki itu terus memandanginya sedari tadi. Dan itu semakin membuat pikirannya kalut. Entah sejak kapan degub jantungnya berubah jadi kencang, itu sungguh tidak nyaman.

Pikiran Seungkwan terus melayang pada ingatan tadi. Ingin dirinya mengelak namun bagaimana jika semua itu nyata? Oh Tuhan, ingin dirinya menangis sekarang juga. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Seungkwan ketahui jawabannya, tapi ia tak punya cukup keberanian untuk sekadar membuka mulut. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu takut dugaannya salah. Atau justru dirinya terlalu takut membuka satu fakta baru lagi?

 _"Pemberhetian selanjutnya..."_

Suara keras dari speaker bus menggema memasuki pendengaran Seungkwan. Merasakan pergerakan dari sosok di sebelahnya, Seungkwan menoleh. Kebetulan sekali pandangan mereka bertemu, lagi. Hampir saja ia mati kaku karena serangan jantung setelah mendapat senyuman manis dari laki-laki bule di sebelahnya tadi.

"Sampai jumpa, Boo Seungkwan," kata lelaki itu seraya mengeja name tag lawan bicaranya.

Seungkwan mati-matian menahan nafas seraya memegangi kedua sisi pipinya yang mungkin sudah semerah tomat saat ini. Ekor matanya menatap punggung sosok asing yang telah berdiri di ambang pintu bus itu dengan nanar. Rasa senang sekaligus menyesal, semuanya menjadi satu. Seungkwan hanya diam tak mampu melakukan apapun bahkan setelah sosok itu benar-benar turun dari bus ini. Hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar. Beberapa kali tangannya terangkat untuk mengusak rambutnya kasar.

Seungkwan akui dirinya terlalu bodoh. Bahkan untuk menyadari keberadaan kekasihnya di sisinya pun ia tak mampu. Membuatnya mempertanyakan ikatan batin di antara keduanya. Dirinya pengecut.

"Maafkan kebodohanku, Vernon-ie."

 **END.**

 **a/n:** _aduh aku gatau ini ngefeels apa engga, mungkin ini rada aneh ya :')_

 _ohiya, setauku amnesia anterograde itu melupakan sebagian hal, tapi aku gatau gimana spesifiknya, so kalo ada yg lebih mengerti silakan dikoreksi :))_


End file.
